AS Levels and Aliens
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: First in the 'A Levels' series. The Doctor leaves Rose behind and she's none too happy about it... especially when he does it again. 10DoctorRose. COMPLETE!
1. Part one

**AS Levels and Aliens  
**

**_This was originally a one-shot but then I had more ideas so it's developed into a story and then a story. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me_**_

* * *

_

"Come on, come _on_!" growled the frustrated Doctor, as he fumbled with the TARDIS key, trying to get it into the lock. Behind him, Rose stood, one hand on his back, clenching tightly and staring behind them at the oncoming, very angry aliens that they had just managed to severely annoy.

"Aha, got it!" the Doctor crowed and wrenched open the door, grabbing Rose at the same time and pulling her in. She stumbled a few steps before grabbing hold of a railing and taking a deep breath. Meanwhile, the Doctor charged around the control panel, configuring a flight plan to get them away from this planet. With a last slam of his hammer on the panel, he exhaled slowly as the TARDIS took them away to safety.

"You OK, Rose?" he asked, looking at his companion.

She looked up. "Yeah," she muttered, shakily, "That was just really close."

The Doctor nodded and went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Rose pressed her head against his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry. I keep getting you in these life or death situations, don't I?" he said, sadly, running his fingers through her blonde hair.

"S'ok," Rose said, into his chest, "I signed up for this. It's not like you didn't warn me,"

The Doctor didn't reply and instead released her and went over to make some good, hot tea for them both. Rose followed him and leant against the doorway, watching him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the Doctor, after a minute,

"You have a penny?" asked Rose,

"Well, no," he admitted, "Do you want to talk about something?"

"I was wondering…" started Rose, "Could we go back to see my mum?"

* * *

"Mum, we're back!" called Rose, as she let herself and the Doctor through the front door of the flat, "Mum, you in?"

There was no reply.

"She must be out," Rose shrugged, "Let me just dump this bag and I'll make us some tea."

The Doctor nodded and sank into an armchair while Rose bustled about, putting her backpack in her room. He gazed at the photos scattered around of Rose at different ages growing up. She always seemed happy and full of life… The Doctor rested his forehead in his hands and thought. He had nearly lost Rose yet again today. One day she just wasn't going to make it and he wouldn't be able to bear it if she died. He had such a different relationship with her; compared to his other companions…he had to do this.

"Rose…" he called, softly,

"Yeah?" said Rose, with a typical smile on her face, placing two steaming mugs on the coffee table.

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Jackie Tyler pushed open the door with her shoulder after successfully unlocking it with her key and gratefully put down the heavy bags of shopping with a smile. It was then that she heard it. A sort of choking, gasping sound was coming from the living room. Curiously, she opened the door.

"Rose?"

"Oh Mum!" cried her daughter, jumping up from the sofa and throwing her arms around her. "He left me, Mum! He left me!" she choked out, through her tears.

"The Doctor?" breathed out Jackie.

Rose nodded, gasping for breath through her tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jackie soothed, rubbing her daughter's back, "Why?" Inside, she was seething. She was going to _kill_ that Doctor if she ever saw him again.

"He said it was just too dangerous! I told him that I didn't care but he said he was sorry and left me," whispered Rose, wiping her streaming eyes.

Jackie tightened her grip on her daughter and listened to her wails. The Doctor had to come back; he couldn't leave Rose alone after showing her this new way of living.

He couldn't be that cruel.

Could he?

* * *

The next few days passed slowly in the Tyler household.

Every morning, Rose would get up and clean her face from the tears of the night before. She would then leave the flat and spend the day sitting outside in the courtyard, waiting for the TARDIS to materialise. Nothing Jackie or her family or friends said could stop her. Each evening, after a fruitless day of waiting, Rose would return to the flat and silently eat her tea before going to bed for another night of desperate crying. It broke Jackie's heart.

After an entire week had passed, Jackie decided it was time to do something. Rose had spent the day waiting as normal and she was currently eating her tea.

"Don't you want your chips?" asked her mother, noticing Rose had pushed them aside.

"No," whispered Rose, her voice hoarse from not being used and crying, "they were the Doctor's and my food." A lone tear slipped down her cheek and Jackie hastened to change the subject.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked, "You can't spend the rest of your life waiting for him."

"He'll come back for me," Rose murmured, "He _has_ to!"

"You don't know that, sweetheart," Jackie said, softly, "And time is passing by quickly. You need to get up and do something with your life."

"Like what?" Rose choked, "I _was_ doing something with my life with the Doctor. He _was_ my life!"

"Nothing lasts forever, Rose."

"He does," Rose whispered.

Jackie stood up with a sigh. "Rose, sweetheart, you have to face it. He isn't coming back for you. It's over and you have to face that. Move on with your life and get a job, make some money and have a fantastic life. Isn't that what the Doctor would have wanted?"

Throughout her speech, Rose had been getting paler and her eyes were filling up with yet more tears. Now she stood up and spoke in a shaky voice. "That's what he said, a long time ago, just before he regenerated. I'd forgotten 'til now. Oh Doctor!"

With a great heaving sob, Rose ran to her bedroom and the door closed behind her. Jackie sighed again. Oh well, it had been worth a try.

* * *

However, by the next morning, something appeared to have changed. Rose appeared at breakfast in a smart suit, with freshly washed hair and carefully applied make-up.

"I'm going down to the job centre," she said, "It's what the Doctor would have wanted," was all she would say when pressed about it.

Rose returned at lunchtime with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Did you find any good jobs?" Jackie asked,

"Yeah, they have jobs going at Henriks again now they've rebuilt it but…"

"But what?" Jackie asked,

"The lady said that I still wasn't too old to attempt my A-Levels," said Rose, slowly, "My GCSE's are good enough to get me into the local sixth form college and they phoned up and have places left if I want to go."

Jackie considered it for a moment. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I think so," answered Rose, "Can I?"

"It's your life. You can make your own decisions. I'm fine with it, if it's what you really want."

"I'll do it," decided Rose. She smiled at her mother. "College, here I come!"

* * *

The next two months flew past. Rose spent most of her time getting ready for the new challenges that lay ahead of her. She still spent a lot of time thinking about the Doctor and still hurt quite a bit from the way he had left her. But, as her Mum had said, she didn't know if he was ever coming back and needed to move on with her life.

Finally it was September the seventh and her first proper day at Stonehill College. She shyly walked in through the gates and looked at her timetable that she had been given on an earlier induction day. She had all four of her chosen AS subjects today, starting with French.

"Hey there! Rose isn't it?" called a voice,

"Yeah," Rose answered, looking at the friendly looking girl who had called her.

"Hi! My name's Kirsty. We're in the same form. So, you taking French?"

"Yeah," Rose said, again, "Are you?"

"Yep, it was my favourite subject at high school. How come you're doing it?"

"I…erm… did a lot of travelling… in France… so I got good at it!" In truth, Rose had absolutely despised French at school and the only reason she was taking it was for some reason the TARDIS translator was still active in her brain and she completely understood all French, whether it was written or spoken. This small thing made her feel closer to the Doctor and made her wonder if it was a sign that maybe, just maybe, the Doctor might someday return.

"Cool!" said Kirsty, "so what other subjects you taking?"

"Erm, law, psychology and history," Rose replied,

"Wow. Any particular reason why?"

"Well…" Rose started. She again couldn't exactly tell Kirsty the truth. She'd taken law because she had discovered several sorts of law on her travels, including English law, and was interested in learning more. Psychology was because she was interested in what made people behave in the ways she had seen during her travels with the Doctor and History was because of the numerous trips to the past she had made. If the Doctor ever returned, it would be fascinating to go back to the periods of history that she had studied and amaze the Doctor with her knowledge. Or maybe not. He probably knew it all already.

Realising that her new friend, Kirsty, was still waiting for an answer, she cast around in her mind for a suitable answer.

"Well," she said, again, "they just appealed to me the most I suppose."

* * *

After a hectic first week at college, Rose soon found herself slipping easily into her new routine. She made many friends in her classes and generally spent her free time with them either round the college or in the nearby London. The work, apart from in French, was a little difficult to begin with but as with all the new students, Rose soon got her head around it and enjoyed it. French was a laugh. She was easily the best student in the class and the teacher often relied on her to help some of the others. Kirsty thought she was a genius which Rose denied immediately. That title was reserved for the Doctor only.

Before she knew it, the months had slipped by and it was a couple of days before Christmas. She had just returned home from Christmas shopping in London with Kirsty and some of her other friends when she happened to look at the calendar and her stomach had dropped. It had been exactly six months since she'd last seen the Doctor. Feeling the familiar sadness wash over her, Rose strolled heavily into the kitchen and put the kettle on for a cup of tea.

"Got it all?" called her mother, from the lounge,

"Just about," she said, thinking of the presents she had bought. She'd gotten a small something for all of her friends and her mother. She'd also quietly bought a handsome leather writing set for the Doctor, just in case. She'd carefully hidden it at the bottom of her shopping bag so that her mother didn't see it. Jackie appeared to think that she'd gotten over the Doctor leaving her as she never mentioned him anymore. However, six months later, it still hurt just as bad as right afterwards. Rose's hope that he'd come back for her one day was diminishing as more time passed but she knew she'd never completely give up on him. She believed in him.

* * *

Early January meant exams. Rose had two exams in Law and Psychology and revised hard for them over the Christmas break. Psychology was first and Rose thought she'd done alright; could have done better. Two days later, it was Law. The minute she turned the paper over, she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing questions she _could_ answer. She left the exam hall with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Rose!"

Rose turned and saw Matt, her friend who she sat next to in History. He also took Law and Psychology except in different classes. They had grown quite close during the previous term and was a great laugh.

She greeted him with a smile. "Do you wanna go for a coffee or something?" he asked, after they'd exchanged views of how they'd found the exam.

Rose rubbed her hands together. "Sure. I'm freezing!"

They found an empty table in a nearby café and ordered two hot drinks.

"I'm glad that's over," Matt said, "No more exams until May now!"

"Yeah," Rose said, "I guess my next one will be the French oral,"

"Well, you'll pass that easily enough," laughed Matt, "Seriously, how are you so good at French? I mean, I know you're a couple of years older than the rest of us but Kirsty reckons you're better than the teachers at it!"

Rose laughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was beginning to regret taking French as it was so difficult to explain her ability at it. She couldn't even tell her closest friends about it. They just wouldn't believe it. "I just did some travelling," she said, "But that ended suddenly so I came here."

"Why'd it end suddenly?"

Rose swallowed. "The guy I was with kind of left me…"

"Were you dating?" asked Matt,

"No," Rose sighed, "We were just best friends and he thought it was becoming too dangerous for me…" She stopped and swallowed as tears threatened to fall. Matt watched her closely.

"You alright?" he questioned.

Rose nodded. "It just hurts still,"

"I'm not surprised. What kind of best friend does that? I wouldn't."

"I suppose he had his reasons," Rose sighed, "I just wish he hadn't. It was the best time of my life."

Matt nodded and stared at Rose for a while, with a shrewd look on his face.

"You loved him, didn't you? This mysterious guy, you loved him."

Rose opened her mouth and then suddenly thought. It was true; she did love him. He changed her life for the better and was such a caring person. She could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't laugh if she didn't want him too.

"Yeah," she said, in a low voice, "I loved him. And do you want to know the worse bit of it? I still love him."

Matt's face screwed up with sympathy and he leant over and gave her a hug. It wasn't the same as the Doctor's but nothing ever was. He was truly unique.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk," Matt said, "Maybe you'll see him again. One day, when he's realised what an idiot he's been letting an amazing girl like you go, he'll come running back,"

"Thanks Matt," said Rose, quietly,

"Anytime."

* * *

The Spring term flew by and before long Rose began to feel nervous about her upcoming exams. There were only a couple of weeks between Easter and the beginning of the exam period so she spent it wisely, either revising alone or with friends.

Exams began and Rose carefully ticked each one off as it passed, heaving a sigh of relief that that particular one was over. Finally, she only had one exam left in early June and surprisingly it was Law again.

"How you feeling?" asked Matt, beforehand,

"Pretty nervous," Rose admitted, biting her lip, "You?"

"Same. Is that why you're looking so down in the mouth?" said Matt,

"Not exactly. Yesterday was exactly a year since I was left behind," Rose said, quietly, "And he's not returned yet."

Matt gave her a hug. "He will, I bet you. Just concentrate on the exam now."

Rose nodded and wished her friend good luck as they began to file in.

* * *

"_They're over_!" yelled Rose, jumping up and down in delight afterwards,

"_Yeah_!" screamed Matt, grinning in delight, "I swear that exam couldn't have gone better for me. I revised exactly the right things!"

"Cool," said Rose, "I completely forgot parts of question two b but hopefully I'll be ok."

"Yup," said Matt, "I'm just going to the loo. Won't be a minute then we can go celebrate!"

Rose smiled and flopped down on the grass behind her. It was a blazing hot day and Rose closed her eyes from the glare of the sun and let the rays soak into her.

It was then that she heard it.

A familiar whirring, heaving noise that signalled the arrival of something that she held very dear. Rose sat up quickly and shaded the sun from her eyes and searched desperately around, not believing her ears.

There. There it was.

The TARDIS had just materialised in a corner of the college courtyard, the door had opened and a figure in a brown pinstriped suit had just stepped slowly out.

Rose was running before she even realised it. She grabbed the Doctor in a tight embrace and pulled his face down before giving him a bruising, smouldering kiss. Then, she stepped back and slapped him with all her might.

"Rose," choked the Doctor, his hand cradling his cheek, "Oh Rose. I'm so sorry. I was so wrong!"

"You left me," Rose whispered, aware that tears were suddenly rolling down her cheeks, "You abandoned me, like you did Sarah-Jane. I thought we were best friends, I thought you liked having me travel with you. It's been an entire _year_ since I last saw you, I didn't know if you were ever coming back for me. _HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH_?" she ended in a shout.

"A year," whispered the Doctor, "It's been an entire year for you? Oh God, I'm so sorry, I really am. It's only been a couple of days for me…"

"AND THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER, DOES IT?" screamed Rose, "YOU'VE ONLY HAD TO SUFFER FOR THREE DAYS WHERAS I'VE MISSED YOU AND CRIED MY WAY THROUGH THREE _HUNDRED_ AND SIXTY SIX DAYS!"

She gave a choked scream and ran forwards, striking his chest over and over again; tears falling uncontrollably. The Doctor let her hit him for a moment before catching hold of her wrists and pulling her into a hug. Her tears soaked his jacket but he didn't mind, instead stroking her back and hair and whispering apologies over and over again.

Eventually, she quietened down and her arms snaked around his waist. "I'm sorry for hitting you," she mumbled into his jacket,

"Don't you dare apologise. It's me that's in the wrong," said the Doctor, tightening his hold on her, "Plus I'm used to being hit by your mother."

He felt Rose chuckle before she turned her head to look up at him, staring at his face. She saw deep regret and shame etched all over his features and something else lingering in his eyes. "Please don't leave me again," she whispered, desperately looking into his eyes.

"Never again," he declared, truthfully, "I couldn't. I won't. I promise."

"Good," Rose sniffed, "'Cause it's been hell for me this past year, knowing the man I love left me behind."

She heard a sharp intake of breath. "You love me?" asked the Doctor, softly,

"Yep," said Rose, suddenly feeling a bit nervous,

"That's great news. 'Cause I love you too."

The Doctor tilted his head down a bit and their lips met in a hesitant kiss, moving gently against one another until they plucked up enough courage to deepen it slightly.

"Rose?" suddenly asked a voice.

Rose turned around and saw Matt staring curiously at her and the Doctor.

"Matt, he's come back! You said he would and you were right!"

Matt smiled. "I'm glad for you, Rose." He took a step forward and addressed the Doctor. "If you _ever_ hurt her again like that, you will have me to answer to," he said seriously, staring the Doctor straight in the eye.

The Doctor didn't flinch and stared straight back. "I promise I won't. I was an idiot and I'm really sorry. Rose means too much to me to do such a stupid and mean thing again."

Matt nodded and turned back to Rose. "I'm gonna go now and leave you two to it. I expect you have some talking to do,"

"Thanks Matt," said Rose,

"I'll see you soon, 'phone me if you need me," replied her friend, before walking away.

Rose turned back to her Doctor. "Who was that then?" he asked,

"Matt. He's one of my best friends. He's been there for me loads of times," answered Rose.

"I really am sorry," the Doctor sighed, pulling Rose close to him,

"I know you are. I believe you. And I forgive you."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Love you so much," he whispered, finding Rose's lips for another kiss,

"Me too," she murmured against his lips, "Now can we go home?"

"Home?" the Doctor asked,

"The TARDIS."

The Doctor smiled and grabbed Rose's hand with his own. "Of course."

Together the two lovers walked hand in hand in through the doorway of their spaceship. They were together again at last.

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	2. Part two

**AS Levels and Aliens**

**_Here's the next part to 'A-Levels and Aliens'. Thanks for all the reviews._**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

_**

* * *

**SLAP!_

"Not again!" cried the Doctor, cradling his injured cheek after the slap that Jackie Tyler had just given him.

"How DARE you waltz back in here after LEAVING Rose for an entire YEAR!" she screamed at him,

"Mum," interjected Rose, placing her hand on her mother's arm, "It's OK, I'm OK,"

"He left you sweetheart and he broke your heart," Jackie said, glaring at the Doctor,

"I know that. Of course I know," Rose said, recalling the past year of fear, hurt and sadness.

Beside her, the Doctor shuffled uncomfortably. He hated himself so much for doing that to Rose, his Rose.

"Look Mum, we've talked it over just now on the TARDIS before we came here. He explained it to me and I've forgiven him. I…I love him, Mum. Surely you can see that?"

Jackie looked at her daughter for a long moment before nodding. "Alright Rose. But if he EVER hurts you again, I will not be responsible for my actions."

The Doctor nodded solemnly and followed Rose out of the flat silently.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I think you've had your fair share of slaps today."

The Doctor touched Rose's cheek lightly. "I deserve them. And all the words of warning. It's great that you have such protective friends and family."

Rose nodded and took the Doctor's hand. "Come on or we'll be late."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm meeting my friends at the pub to celebrate end of exams,"

"I thought all your friends were 16 or 17, Rose…"

Rose grinned. "What the barman doesn't know can't hurt him!"

The Doctor groaned, shook his head and let himself be pulled along by Rose.

* * *

'It was OK' thought the Doctor as he surveyed his surroundings in the pub. He had thought spending an evening with a bunch of teenagers would be absolute hell but it was actually OK. All of Rose's friends had accepted him after glaring at him for a while for his treatment of Rose. He thought buying them all a drink might have helped ease that a little. Now, he was sitting on a chair with Rose on his lap, surrounded by them, joking and laughing and generally having a good time.

"I'm getting another drink," said Kirsty, "Anyone else want one?"

"Me!" said Rose, "Hold on, I'll come with you."

She wriggled off the Doctor's lap and took orders from her friends before going up to the bar with Kirsty. The Doctor watched her with a grin on his face as she chatted to the barman. Then her face changed to being thoughtful.

"Err yeah, it's over in my bag," she said, before coming back to the Doctor,

"Doctor," she wheedled, "Can I borrow the psychic paper? He wants ID and I don't have any even though I am old enough to buy alcohol!"

"Rose, the psychic paper isn't supposed to be used for that sort of thing," said the Doctor, patiently.

"_Please_…" she said, putting on an adorable puppy dog face,

"_OK_!" he sighed, fishing it out of his pocket.

"Thanks! You're the best!" she grinned and kissed him on the mouth briefly making all her watching friends hoot. The Doctor shook his head. He doubted he'd ever be able to say no to Rose Tyler ever again.

* * *

"Hey, the pool table's free!" called Lauren, another of Rose's mates, a little while later, "Who's playing?"

"I will!" said Rose, enthusiastically, "Doctor, play with me? We can play doubles."

"OK," the Doctor replied, "I like a good game of pool."

They made their way to the table where Lauren and Kirsty were setting up the balls.

"Who's splitting?" asked Kirsty,

"You can," Rose replied, grabbing a cue from the stack in the corner.

Everyone watched as Kirsty began the game by hitting the white ball into all the others.

"Perfect shot," noted the Doctor, "Go on Rose. You have first go."

"Game on!" said Lauren.

Five minutes later, Kirsty and Lauren were ahead having potted five balls compared to the Doctor and Rose's two. Rose bit her lip after fluffing another shot.

"Sorry!" she said, "I'm not very good at this."

"Don't worry," the Doctor said as Lauren took her go; luckily for them not potting any balls. "Here, let me show you my trick."

He manoeuvred her over to the pool table and put his arms around her so his hands were on top of hers. Rose breathed in and shivered at the closeness of their bodies.

"Do this," said the Doctor, moving her hands on the cue sharply. He watched as the white ball hit a red ball which slowly rolled in. "You did it!"

"_We_ did it," corrected Rose, with a smile, "Thanks."

"Anytime," replied the Doctor, before kissing her neck and making her shiver in delight again. "Anything for you, Rose."

* * *

The group finally staggered out of the pub at just past midnight. Rose and the Doctor said goodbye to the others before finding their way back through the dark and deserted streets to the Powell Estate. Being just a little drunk, they giggled at everything and held tightly onto one another.

"An'… an' I've been taking French all year, right, and 'cause of the TARDIS translator, I've been astounding them all with my perfect Français!" sniggered Rose.

The Doctor laughed. "I never did stop the TARDIS translator did I?" he remarked.

"I thought it was a sign you was coming back," slurred Rose, "An' I was right!" She reached up and clumsily kissed the Doctor. "I like doing that!"

"I like it too," said the Doctor.

By now they had reached the Powell Estate. Rose looked at her watch. "Mum'll have gone to bed. Don't wanna wake her. Sleep in the TARDIS."

"Come on then," replied the Doctor, unlocking the TARDIS door. He pulled Rose inside. "Your bedrooms still set up like you left it. Like I said, it's only been three days for me…" He trailed off, feeling a fresh wave of guilt spread through him.

Rose took hold of his arm and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered for what felt like the millionth time since they had been reunited twelve hours previously, "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up," murmured Rose, drinking in his unique scent. "Doesn't matter." She yawned suddenly. "I'm going to bed. Night Doctor."

"Night Rose," replied the Doctor, kissing her softly, "see you in the morning." He released her from his embrace and watched as she walked away.

* * *

The Doctor didn't sleep. He didn't need to sleep very much anyway but, in the past few days, after foolishly leaving Rose behind, he'd slept a lot, trying to have some time when he didn't feel guilty or heartbroken or keep seeing Rose's stricken face after telling her he was leaving. So now, here he was, sitting in the Captain's Chair in the Control room at two in the morning while Rose slept peacefully down the corridor. He frowned as he thought about what he had done to her. He'd never be able to forgive himself, putting her through all that pain. He'd only had to endure it for three days before he'd given up and found Rose as quickly as possible; she'd had to live with it for an entire year. Never again. It would destroy both of them if he did that again.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up. He could hear some moaning coming from somewhere. He stood up and paced around trying to find its source. The moans increased in volume until he suddenly heard the word "DOCTOR!" being shouted out. It was Rose, the Doctor realised. He raced down the corridor and threw open the door to her room. Rose was turning restlessly in her bed, her brow was wet with sweat and she was crying out. "No Doctor! Come back! Don't leave me!"

"Rose!" called out the Doctor, softly, "Wake up. It's me, the Doctor."

"Don't leave me!" whimpered Rose, still asleep.

The Doctor sat on her bed and shook her shoulder.

"Come on, wake up Rose. It's just a bad dream!"

"Doctor…" muttered Rose, opening her eyes, "Doctor!" She shot upwards and into his embrace. "I thought you'd left me again," she mumbled into his jacket.

"No, I'm still here. I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to."

"_Forever_."

"I hope so," smiled the Doctor, kissing her head, "I promise I'll never leave you again, Rose. I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor," said Rose, listening to his hearts beat.

They stayed in that position, wrapped up in each others arms for a while longer.

"I think you better get some more sleep," said the Doctor, finally, "First day of the holidays for you tomorrow, isn't it? Busy day."

"Can't I come travelling with you again?" Rose asked her voice a little unsure.

"Rose, I can't think of anything I'd rather you do," the Doctor hastily reassured her, his relief evident on his face. "We can leave as soon as you want."

"Thanks," Rose yawned,

"I'll leave you to sleep then," said the Doctor, standing up and making for the doorway. He stopped when Rose quickly caught his hand.

"Stay with me," she pleaded, her brown eyes staring into his.

The Doctor nodded wordlessly and Rose scooted over in bed. He hesitated only for a second before climbing in beside her and gathering her up in his arms. Rose smiled at him as they lay face to face on the pillow before closing her eyes. The Doctor stared at his companion. He was lucky to have her.

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	3. Part three

**AS Levels and Aliens**

_**Thanks for the reviews so far. Things may get a little adult towards the end but not graphically. Oh, and the Doctor's t-shirt, it is real and the lovely Mr. Tennant was snapped wearing it!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me_**

* * *

The next few days passed peacefully. The Doctor and Rose stuck together like glue; refusing to leave each others side even for a minute. After waking up in each others arms that first morning, they had continued to share Rose's bed nightly. Rose didn't have anymore nightmares and the Doctor was content to have his Rose near him at night. He didn't need to sleep very much so he spent most of the night watching his beautiful Rose sleep.

Four days after their reunion, Rose was sitting in the kitchen nibbling on a piece of toast when the Doctor entered and she doubled up in laughter.

"_What_ are you wearing?" she gasped.

The Doctor looked down at his clothes and frowned. "Don't you like it? I found it in the TARDIS wardrobe…"

"I love it!" said Rose, gazing at the Doctor's t-shirt that he had donned along with a pair of jeans. It read '_Trust me. I'm a Doctor_'.

The Doctor beamed and nicked some of Rose's toast, ignoring her protests. "That's good. So, what do you want to do today, my lovely?"

Rose frowned in thought. "Can we get out of here?" she asked.

"Out of here as in out of the TARDIS or out of here as in leaving Earth?" said the Doctor,

"Leaving Earth. I want to go travelling again," decided Rose, "I've had enough of this planet and I want to see more aliens,"

"You're looking at one," the Doctor smirked,

"You know what I mean!" said Rose, with laughter in her tone, "Plus, I never really think of you as an alien. You're very human."

"Are you calling me an ape?" asked the Doctor, reverting back to his ninth self again. Rose loved those moments.

"No!" giggled Rose, wrestling the Doctor's tickling hands away from her ribs, "Stop it! Please Doctor!"

"Do you concede?" the Doctor growled hotly into her ear.

Rose shivered slightly. "Yes, _yes_!" she shrieked, "I concede!"

The Doctor smirked again and gave Rose a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed happily.

"We should go and tell Jackie," said the Doctor, "If you want us to go,"

"Yeah," answered Rose. She caught his hand. "Come on!"

The pair ran swiftly put of the TARDIS, across the forecourt, up the stairs and came to a halt inside the Tyler's flat.

"Mum, are you here?" Rose called, panting a little. She turned to the Doctor. "I'm out of shape!"

"Guess we'll have to do lots more running from aliens," he teased, with a flirtatious smile.

"You're leaving?" asked Jackie, suddenly appearing from her bedroom.

Rose turned back to her mother. "Yeah, we want to get back out there," she said, softly.

"But you're in the middle of your A-Levels," exclaimed Jackie, "All of that hard work will have been for nothing!"

"I'll come back to do them. I want to complete them. We're only going until September,"

"We are?" asked the Doctor.

Rose nodded. "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Sure," he replied, "Anything you want."

Jackie had been watching this exchange silently. "But I know you," she said, "Three days for you can mean an entire year here. What if you completely loose track of time and miss your A-level year?"

The Doctor coughed slightly, feeling a little guilty at her comment. "I can give you the TARDIS number," he offered, "And if we haven't turned up by whenever Rose needs to be back, you could give us a call."

Jackie thought it over and eventually nodded. "OK. I'll 'phone you on Result's Day."

"Thanks Mum!" said Rose, before giving her a hug.

The Doctor nodded his thanks and quickly jotted down the TARDIS 'phone number. "Don't give it to anyone else."

"We'll be off then," Rose said, "See you soon, Mum."

"Take care," Jackie said, "You look after her, you hear me?"

"I promise I will," said the Doctor, "Thanks again, Jackie."

"Bye then."

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked, once they were back inside the TARDIS.

"Anywhere!" enthused Rose, "Surprise me!"

The Doctor grinned. "I know the perfect place!" He ran around the control panel, joyfully, flipping switches as he went. "Hold on tight!"

Rose clung onto a bar and shivered in anticipation as the TARDIS worked its magic and sent them soaring through time and space. Suddenly, it all stopped.

"We're here!" called the Doctor, bounding over to her.

"Where are we?" she grinned, once again feeling like she did on her very first trip on the TARDIS.

The Doctor simply put his hands over her eyes and carefully led her to the door.

"Surprise!" he said, removing his hands.

Rose gasped. In front of her lay a gorgeous beach and a calm, sky-blue sea. The sun burned down hotly and the waves made delightful little splashing sounds on the deserted sand.

"Where _are_ we?"

"Welcome to Paradise," said the Doctor, softly, placing his arms around her waist from behind.

"Seriously?"

"Near enough. It's an uninhabited island on an unnamed planet two galaxies across from your own."

"Wow," Rose breathed, "It's gorgeous. Thanks for bringing me."

"You deserve it," replied the Doctor, "Now, why don't you go and get changed for the beach?"

"Only as long as you do too," grinned Rose, turning around and pulling the hem of his t-shirt playfully.

"Deal," said the Doctor, taking her hands gently, "Meet you back here in ten minutes."

* * *

"Mama Mia!" whistled the Doctor, from his position on the sand.

Rose blushed as she stood in the TARDIS doorway, dressed in a blue bikini. "You don't look half bad either."

"Thanks," replied the Doctor, standing up and coming over to her. Rose admired his plain black trunks before leaning into his kiss.

"I got a sunbathing spot all sorted out for you," the Doctor said, pulling Rose over to a blanket laid out on the sand. There were a couple of towels to one side and a picnic hamper an arms reach away.

"It's all so lovely," Rose gushed, "Thanks Doctor. I love you so much,"

"Not half as much as I love you," the Doctor replied picking up a bottle of suntan lotion, "Do you need oiling up?"

"Yeah please. Can you do my back?"

"Of course."

Rose lay down on her stomach and the Doctor straddled her and poured some lotion onto his hand.

"Wait a minute," Rose said, before reaching behind her and unclasping her bikini top. "There, you can get all my back now."

The Doctor swallowed and began to massage her back, slowly and firmly. Rose hummed and closed her eyes as the Doctor's hand worked their way skilfully along her lower back before returning to the top and then over the sides. She squeaked softly and the Doctor's hands stilled momentarily.

"Sorry," he murmured,

"No, it's ok. Keep going,"

"You sure?"

"Positive. I like it."

The Doctor grinned and continued to massage Rose's breasts softly. Her hums became louder and louder until they erupted into moans.

"God Doctor, your hands are _magic_!" she groaned.

"I live to serve you," he replied seriously before giving into temptation and swooping down to kiss her cheek. Rose immediately turned her head so they were mouth to mouth and then her whole body so the Doctor was lying on top of her. Their tongues duelled in a passionate kiss while the Doctor continued massaging. One of Rose's hands pulled the Doctor even closer to her while the other got tangled in his hair; both legs were trapped in between his and their bodies felt like they were on fire.

"Want you, Doctor," mumbled Rose into his mouth,

"Rose, oh my Rose," the Doctor gasped, breaking their frantic kiss for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Rose took a deep breath and raised herself up on one arm. She opened her mouth, ready to give the Doctor the answer he desperately craved.

And then she screamed.

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received._**


	4. Part four

**AS Levels and Aliens**

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me_**

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked the Doctor, immediately.

Rose pointed to behind him, her eyes confused and fearful. Puzzled, he turned his head and opened his mouth in surprise.

"What..?" he exclaimed.

Standing in a semi-circle behind them was about half a dozen dwarf sized creatures with webbed hands and feet and a bluey-green shade coloured skin.

"I thought you said this was an uninhabited island," Rose said quietly, not tearing her eyes off the strange creatures.

"It's supposed to be," muttered the Doctor. He slowly climbed off Rose and addressed the creatures.

"Greetings. I am the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"We are the Gwarf," the aliens said as one.

The Doctor shook his head, never having heard of them before. "Why are you here?" he asked, "This is a deserted island."

"We have been cast off our planet," the Gwarf said, again as one, "to return would mean the death penalty."

"They sound just like the Slitheen," Rose muttered, her hand finding his.

The Doctor repressed a smile. "Which planet would that be?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," came the reply.

Rose gasped in disbelief. "Do you know the Slitheen?" she asked.

"They are our cousins and also our enemies. It was because of President Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen that we are exiled,"

"Margaret?" asked the Doctor, almost lost for words,

"We do not know this 'Margaret' you speak off," chorused the Gwarf, "we came to this planet with the knowledge it was uninhabited. Instead we find you here,"

"We're just visiting," the Doctor said shortly, his grip on Rose's hand increasing. "Are you planning on living here?"

"We believe so. It is a good planet and we would do well out of it."

"Well good luck with it," replied the Doctor, "come on Rose, we'd better get going." He pulled Rose up from the sand and began tidying up their spot before dragging his partner over to the TARDIS and firmly closing the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose, hastily doing up her bikini top.

"I don't trust them," said the Doctor, "I bet they're up to something,"

"You don't trust anyone," Rose said, watching as he fiddled with the TARDIS control panel,

"I trust you," the Doctor said, offering her his hand, "I'd trust you with my life."

Rose smiled and joined him at the control panel. He wrapped his arm around her waist and idly traced patterns on her exposed skin while gesturing at the screen with his other hand.

"The Gwarf…" he mused, "not come across them before. Anything in the databanks..? Ah yes. Distant cousins of the Slitheen family. They are also a family and only speak together and originally came from the northern part of Raxacoricofallapatorius. Can live in water and on dry land, hence the webbed fingers and toes."

Rose nodded. "Does it say why they were exiled?"

The Doctor scanned the screen before snorting. "Apparently they were caught devising a plot to destroy Raxacoricofallapatorius and sell it on to the highest bidder. Sound familiar?"

"Just a bit," muttered Rose, "so the Gwarf just basically copied the Slitheen's idea?"

"Yup. No wonder they got caught and by President Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen!"

"Sounds like our plan worked and Margaret did grow up again to become good," Rose remarked.

The Doctor smiled softly. "It's events like this that make my life worthwhile."

Rose didn't know how to reply to that so she wrapped him up in a hug and gently kissed his neck.

"_You_ make my life feel so worthwhile now, Rose," he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm glad. And ditto. So, what's the plan?"

"Stop the Gwarf in their tracks by foiling whatever they're plotting- it's what we do best- and then get on with our little beach holiday,"

"Carry on with what we started, you mean?"

The Doctor looked down at Rose who stared directly back; her eyes full of love and conviction.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Rose asked later, as the pair strolled along the beach.

"Anything suspicious looking," replied the Doctor, swinging their interlinked hands back and forth,

"Like the Gwarf?"

"_Especially_ the Gwarf!"

"Alright."

They walked around the small island a few times, keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. They saw nothing except sandy outskirts and lots of trees in the middle. There were no buildings to suggest civilization which Rose found pretty creepy.

It was on their fourth circuit when they finally saw something. The Doctor pulled Rose to a stop and pointed. It was the Gwarf, looking the same as before, only wet, plodding out of the sea, across the sands and into the shady trees. They had also suddenly doubled in number.

"Come on," whispered the Doctor, "let's follow them."

Hand in hand, they crept after the Gwarf, darting behind trees when the aliens showed any signs of turning around and keeping a sharp look out for any fallen twigs which might give away their presence. All in all, Rose found it rather exciting.

Finally the Gwarf came to a halt in the middle of the forest in a suspiciously large clear space and formed a circle. There were no trees in this area and the leaves and sparse grass on the forest floor seemed to have been flattened somehow. It was peculiar.

"Welcome Brothers Gwarf," they chanted in unison, "let us finalise our plans."

One of the Gwarf stepped forward and began to speak. His words were echoed by the rest.

"Our plans were foiled by the traitorous Slitheen so we must try again on this unnamed, unwanted planet. Everything is set up and tomorrow morning at midday, we shall activate our power source, blowing up this unneeded planet. We shall be rich, my brothers, beyond our wildest dreams and we shall be able to destroy our cousins, the Slitheen!"

The Gwarf began to cackle evilly, sending chills up Rose's back, while the Doctor hissed quietly.

"We need to stop them," he said, in a low voice as the Gwarf filed past, still laughing, "and luckily, I think I know how."

* * *

So basically, we're going to Raxacoricofallapatorius to see 'Margaret'- hoping she doesn't remember us from her "past life"" said Rose, making quote gestures with her hands, "and get her and an army or something to come back here with us to arrest the Gwarf?"

"Yup!" nodded the Doctor, "Absolutely foolproof."

"OK. You're the boss," Rose said, "when are we going?"

"In half an hour," said the Doctor, "I need to tinker with the TARDIS first."

"Alright," smirked Rose, "I'm going out for a walk,"

"Keep out of sight, yeah?"

"Yup," Rose answered, picking up her towel and slipping out of the door.

The Doctor grinned and began to disappear out of sight underneath the control panel. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to beep urgently and he reappeared.

"What's up, girl?" he wondered. He looked at the screen and paled. "Are you sure?"

The TARDIS flashed once and the Doctor swallowed audibly. "Then I suppose I have no choice."

He patted the console and walked outside, scanning the surroundings for Rose. She was nowhere in sight; probably on the other side of the island. The Doctor sighed and bent down in the wet sand by the sea.

"Better leave her a message."

He dug his fingers into the sand and spelt out some words. Then, he stood back up, took a last look around and walked into the TARDIS. Thirty seconds later, the engines fired up and the machine disappeared. One minute after that, an extra large wave flowed up the beach and scrubbed out the Doctor's words. A further twenty minutes passed until running footsteps were heard.

"Doctor!" Rose called, "Where are you? Doctor?"

She stared at the outline of the TARDIS left in the sand and her knees buckled, sending her to the floor.

"Not again," she whispered, "He can't have…"

Her face paled and she blinked furiously, refusing to cry. Tears wouldn't help. But what or who would?

"Rose?" suddenly said a voice, "Rose! What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	5. Part five

**AS Levels and Aliens**

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this part. It's for Jessa7 who's getting antsy that I'm not writing fast enough…**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me_**

* * *

"Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me," replied the 51st century time traveller.

"_Jack_!" Rose gasped, launching into his outstretched arms. "I missed you Jack! I'm sorry we couldn't come back and get you but the Doctor's regeneration went wrong and then he said…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jack said, placing his finger on Rose's lips, "slow down, honey."

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you again,"

"Me too. Where's the Doctor..? Rose? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Rose sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He left me again," she whispered, "He promised he'd never do it again but he has."

Jack tightened his grip on her. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Rose nodded and began to recount her tale from the moment the Doctor left her just over a year ago to the present moment. Captain Jack listened in silence until she had finished when he helped her sit down in the sand.

"Oh Rose. I'm sure he's got a good reason this time and he'll come back," Jack soothed,

"I hope so," Rose said, tilting her head so it lay on the shoulder of the man who she thought of as a brother.

"You two are sure in love. I could see it all that time ago when I first came on the TARDIS. I'm glad you've finally done something about it,"

"Me too," Rose said, smiling as she thought about her lover. "So, how did _you_ get here?" she asked, "The Doctor said it was deserted,"

"I crash landed," Jack admitted with a grin, "I 'borrowed' a spaceship from the Gamestation and flew around constantly scanning for alien tech- by that I mean the TARDIS and the Doctor of course- I found heaps of it but nothing for useful. Then, one day, only a couple of days ago, the control panel went crazy, the engines cut out and I crash landed here. In the middle of that forest actually- I made an enormous hole in the trees! Anyway, luckily I wasn't hurt at all and clambered out to see if I could find anybody to help or work out where the hell I was! But when I got back from exploring and finding out this was a deserted island, my spaceship had just disappeared. All that was left was a load of crushed twigs and grass! So, I've spent the last couple of days trying to survive and working out a way of getting off this island again. And then I find you here!"

Rose laughed slightly. "You alright then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bit hungry and dirty but I'll survive. You?"

"I'll be OK,"

"Good, he'll be back. I'm sure of it,"

"Yeah," Rose yawned, "God, I'm tired. It's been such a busy day and it's only mid afternoon!"

"Take a nap. I'll stay here with you, promise,"

"Thanks Jack," she replied, lying back in the sand and closing her eyes.

* * *

It was the dull throbbing of the TARDIS engines that woke Rose a while later. Blearily, she sat up and Captain Jack instinctively put an arm around her as they both stared at the TARDIS door.

It burst open and the Doctor stood there. "Sorry I'm a bit late!" he exclaimed, "Ran into a bit of unexpected trouble." He gave them a goofy grin which faded at the sight of them. "Jack..?" he said, "how did you get here?"

Jack frowned. "Who's he?" he asked Rose, "Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him," Rose whispered, "he regenerated just after we left you,"

"Freaky," Jack murmured,

"Yeah, is a bit," said the Doctor, "Rose, you alright?"

"Not really," Rose replied, standing up, "would you be alright if I abandoned you _yet again_ after promising I wouldn't ever again?"

"But I didn't abandon you!" the Doctor protested, "I'm here, aren't I? I left you a message on the sand explaining where I was!"

"Where?"

"There…" said the Doctor, trailing off as he realised his message had gone. He paled. "Oh no, it must have gotten washed away. I'm sorry, Rose!"

Rose gave a bitter laugh. "Save it, Doctor. I thought you were supposed to be a genius." And with that, she stalked angrily away and into the TARDIS.

The two men looked at one another.

"I can't believe I did it again," the Doctor groaned,

"Me neither. She deserves better than you if that's the way you're going to treat her!"

The Doctor nodded and took a deep breath. "I better go speak to her,"

"Give her some time to cool down," Jack advised,

"Good idea," the Doctor muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair, "so, tell me Jack. How are you here? This island's supposed to be deserted and 'people' keep popping up everywhere!"

Jack repeated his words from earlier that he had told Rose as they moved into the TARDIS. Rose wasn't in the control room- they assumed she was in her room. The Doctor sank down onto the captain's chair with another sigh while Jack perched on the control panel, facing him.

"It's good to see you again, Captain," the Doctor said,

"Likewise Doctor. So, where did you go?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius to see 'Margaret'- I assume Rose has filled you in on the Gwarf and the plan?"

"Yup. Did 'Margaret' recognise you?"

"Nah didn't expect her to. Anyway, she's coming with some guards to arrest the Gwarf tomorrow morning in a spaceship. I've given her the co-ordinates for here so we just have to wait and keep an eye on things,"

"OK," Jack replied, slowly. He suddenly gasped. "Rose said that you saw the Gwarf in an empty area in the middle of the forest!"

"Yeah… It looked rather suspicious,"

"I bet that was where I crashed my spaceship and it disappeared." He gasped again. "The power source the Gwarf was talking about! It's my spaceship, I bet ya!"

"I think you're right," the Doctor said, "let's go and take a look around there. I'll go get Rose."

The Doctor strode off while Jack watched him, feeling rather apprehensive.

* * *

"Rose?" the Doctor called, knocking on her bedroom door,

"Go away!" Rose yelled, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Please Rose," the Doctor pleaded, entering the room and sitting on the edge of Rose's bed. "I'm really sorry but I had to go alone."

"I _said_ go away!" Rose said, from where she lay wrapped up under her duvet. The Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder and winced as his companion visibly flinched.

"Me and Jack are going to go out to that clearing in the middle of the forest," he said quietly, "we think the Gwarf have taken Jack's ship and are using it as their power source. Do you want to come with us?"

Rose made no reply but the Doctor could hear her breathing shallowly, meaning she wasn't asleep.

"Please speak to me, Rose," he begged.

Rose remained silent and the Doctor sighed. "We'll be going then. See you later and stay safe."

He walked to the door and then stopped. "I'm sorry." And then he left.

In her bed, Rose gave a choked sob and curled up tighter in a ball.

"Doctor," she whispered.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack crept into the outskirts of the gap in the trees and peered around.

"I'll do a scan for alien tech," Jack offered, pulling out his sonic blaster. "Damn! Battery needs charging!"

"Don't worry. I got it," the Doctor replied, fishing in his pocket.

"Hey! You still have the sonic screwdriver!" Jack said, sounding delighted, "put up any cabinets lately?"

"Yeah! Rose needed one in her room for all her stuff. Honestly, I don't know how that girl needs so much!"

Jack laughed. "Good old Rose."

"Yeah. Lovely Rose." He sighed. "Jack, what am I going to do? I tried talking to her but she refused to listen…"

"We'll think of something. Maybe she needs more time. I'll go see if I can get her to open up to me later, alright? Anyway, come on. Let's search for my ship."

The Doctor sighed again before following him.

* * *

"Rose honey, can I come in?"

"Sure Jack," she replied.

The Captain walked in and shut the door carefully behind him. Then he came and sat on Rose's bed, leaning against the headboard. Rose placed her head on his lap and he idly played with her hair. They had often sat like this before when one of them needed comfort or simply because they wanted to relax.

"So you gonna tell me what's really wrong? It can't just be the Doctor doing a disappearing act on you again. You'd have forgiven him for that already and we'd be happily planning our next adventure," asked Jack, gently,

"I know," Rose replied, "I'd forgive the Doctor for anything; I love him too much not to,"

"So what's up?

"He promised me," Rose mumbled,

"Promised you what?"

"That he'd never leave me again. The other day, when he finally came back to me, he said several times to me and to my Mum and to my friends that he'd never abandon me again and only, what, four days later, he's gone and done just that! Thankfully, it wasn't for the same long period of time but still!"

"So, it's not the fact that he left you again- although sure that's gotta hurt- but it's because he broke a promise. Is that it?" Jack checked,

"Yup," Rose said, "I feel like I can't trust him to keep his promises anymore and I have to know he will. Earlier today, he told me he'd trust me with his life and I thought I felt the same but I don't know anymore,"

"Oh Rose, honey," Jack said, stroking her hair gently, "If you can trust anyone, it's the Doctor,"

"I hope so,"

"I _know_ so. Now, come on. Tell me what I've missed since we last saw one another on the Gamestation,"

"Well… the Doctor's regeneration went a bit wrong and he took me home on Christmas Eve…"

Jack and Rose talked for many hours, recounting past adventures before falling asleep. The Doctor came by after a while and his hearts twinged in pain and perhaps a bit of jealousy as he saw his companions wrapped up in each other's arms; the sadness that Rose felt, still clearly visible on her face even in sleep.

"I'm so sorry Rose," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	6. Part six

**AS Levels and Aliens**

_**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

* * *

The bed felt… weird.

There was a presence next to her and it was comforting but not… _right_. Rose opened her eyes and saw Jack lying next to her. Immediately, all the images from yesterday rushed through her and she sat up with a gasp. How had it all gone wrong so fast?

"You OK?" Jack asked,

"The Doctor…" Rose whispered, "Jack, I need him. What do I do?"

The time agent put a comforting arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Talk to him, hun," he said, firmly, "it's all you can do. You need to tell him what you told me last night. It's the only way,"

"I guess," Rose sighed,

"Do it after we've taken care of the Gwarf, OK? Come on, we'd better get ready. The Slitheen will be here soon."

Rose nodded and let Jack pull her out of bed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rose entered the kitchen where the two men were already having breakfast.

"About time too!" Jack joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, which had suddenly gotten significantly heavier.

Rose smiled weakly and looked at the Doctor who stared back, his usually warm brown eyes empty, despairing and full of pain and regret. "Hi," she said, quietly,

"Morning," he answered, equally as quietly,

"What's the plan then?" asked Jack,

"The Slitheen will be arriving very soon and then they said they'll be setting up a trap. They said they might need us to help as well," the Doctor replied,

"OK," Jack nodded, "Let's get going then!"

* * *

A great rumbling noise announced the arrival of the Slitheen's spaceship about an hour later. The three companions walked swiftly outside and observed the ship. It was extremely similar to the spaceship that had crashed in London in 2006. It wasn't really that surprising- it must be a Slitheen model. The door rolled open and about seven of the familiar Slitheen came out; green, tall and reeking of calcium decay. Rose immediately recognised the one she had known as 'Margaret' during their previous meetings at the front of the group.

"Greetings to the family Slitheen," said the Doctor, "May I introduce my companions Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness,"

"Good morning," 'Margaret' replied, "Shall we get on with the arrest?"

"Of course, we believe they will be in the centre of the forest near their power source."

Jack snorted. "_Their_ power source indeed!"

The Doctor shot him a half exasperated, high amused look and led the Slitheen into the forest. Jack and Rose tailed behind them, keeping a sharp lookout. It didn't take long to reach the area where Jack's ship had crash landed and mysteriously disappeared. As they got closer, they slowed down and tried to move quietly, which was understandably difficult for the bulky Slitheen.

"They're not here yet, ma'am," said one of the guards,

"Take cover and we'll wait. Surround the area," 'Margaret' instructed.

The green aliens moved into position.

"Shin up a tree, you two," the Doctor advised, "it might get a bit dangerous down here,"

"Can you give me a leg up, Jack?" Rose asked, dubiously staring at a rather tall tree.

Jack looked at the Doctor whose face had suddenly closed down even further before replying, "Sure. You going to climb one, Doctor?"

"Nah," the Doctor said, watching Rose scramble up the tree with Jack's help, "I'll be fine down here,"

"Please," Rose said, her white face peering down nervously from amongst the branches.

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment before shinning a smaller tree so he could get down easily if necessary. Rose heaved a small sigh of relief and clutched tightly to the trunk of her tree. Meanwhile, Jack clambered up a tree close to Roses'.

"You OK, there?" he called.

Rose nodded tightly.

"They're coming," warned the Doctor, "get ready everybody!"

The next five minutes were a blur. The bluey-green Gwarf entered the area and looked around.

"Let us begin," they chanted.

Immediately, 'Margaret' stepped out followed by her guards.

"As President of Raxacoricofallapatorius, I demand you cease this illegal activity and allow yourselves to be apprehended and returned to your home planet," she said.

The Gwarf had frozen at her entrance but had begun to relax throughout her speech and finally burst out laughing.

"Darling cousin, as tempting as your offer sounds, we're afraid we're going to have to turn you down on that,"

"You don't have any choice," 'Margaret' said, sharply, "my guards will arrest you shortly and you will be escorted back to Raxacoricofallapatorius,"

"Well…" the Gwarf sneered, "you _could_ do that but you may have a problem,"

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Well, your guards aren't likely to arrest us… when they're on _our side_…"

"_What_?" 'Margaret' demanded.

The effect was immediate. The Slitheen guards seized their leader who screamed. One of the Gwarf pulled a sort of lever that was hidden in some tall grass and the forest floor seemed to roll back. Both Jack and Rose gasped as a large metal object rose from a deep pit into mid-air.

"That's my spaceship!" Jack hissed, "The dirty buggers _did_ nick it!"

"Come my brothers and loyal cousins," drawled what appeared to be the Gwarf leader, "Our plan for universe domination is in action!"

Loud cheers rang out as the Slitheen threw their president down the hole in the ground.

"I demand you cease this activity!" she hollered, as she fell,

"Stop it!" the Doctor commanded, springing down from his tree, "In accordance with the Shadow Proclamation, you will stop your actions."

The enemy howled with laughter. "We do not care for any Shadow Proclamation. We will not stop. And you cannot stop us, _Doctor_."

One of the Slitheen got the Doctor in a tight grasp around the neck, from which he tried unsuccessfully to struggle free.

"Say goodbye to your accomplices, Doctor," said the aliens, "you won't be seeing them again!"

Rose screamed as two Slitheen began to bend the trees over whilst another two easily grabbed her and Jack and began to pull them away with no problems despite their violent struggles.

"_ROSE_!" screamed the Doctor, frantically trying to move the Slitheen arm around his neck. He stared desperately as his love was taken away, her face full of fear, while he could do nothing. That sight burnt into his soul. "Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Shut up," was all the aliens would say before throwing him down the pit with 'Margaret' and sealing the roof over them, leaving them in the dark. Seconds later, the Doctor heard Jack's 'borrowed' spaceship taking off.

He sighed and rubbed his wet eyes with his hands. What a mess. He was stuck in a hole with a Slitheen, and Jack and his precious Rose were in the enemies hands, only God knows where. He had to find her immediately. He knew Jack could take care of himself. Rose could too, to some extent but he knew she would need him. And he needed her too.

"I'm really sorry about this," 'Margaret' suddenly said, "I can assure you I had no idea my brothers would betray me and do this."

The Doctor sighed. "I should have expected it." He placed his face in his hands and thought. Then, he jerked up and scrambled through his pockets before grinning triumphantly. "The _stupid, stupid_ idiots!" he said, "They left me with my sonic screwdriver!"

He turned to 'Margaret'.

"President Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, will you help me?"

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	7. Part seven

**AS Levels and Aliens**

_**The song is Aerosmith 'Don't Wanna Miss a thing'. I highly recommend listening to it while reading that little bit. Do a search on youtube dot com if you don't own it! OK that's enough from me. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me  
_**

* * *

"Where am I?"

Rose didn't know. All she could remember was screaming and struggling against the Slitheen that carried her away from her Doctor and then… nothing. Her head ached and running her hands over it, she could feel a throbbing lump. She could also feel fresh bruises on her arms from where the Slitheen had gripped her.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"I think so," she said, shakily, "Where are we, Jack?"

"Haven't the foggiest, except we're in a very dark locked room with no way out,"

"Great," groaned Rose, "Just how I wanted to spend the start of my holiday,"

"Not even locked in here with me?" Rose could hear the teasing element in Jack's voice.

"It's a slight improvement,"

"Well, sorry but I'm afraid I gotta love you and leave ya,"

"How?"

"Same way as I did when we were locked in the hospital room back in World War Two. Using the teleporter for 'my' spaceship!"

"Oh! But won't you land on the Gwarf and Slitheen?"

"Have to take that chance. I've got my newly charged sonic blaster if needs be. And I got to know that ship pretty well which could be handy. I have all the odds,"

"OK. Are you going now?"

"Yeah, are you going to be alright?"

"Yup, I'm a big girl now,"

"Tell me about it!"

"Oi!"

Jack laughed and made his way blindly across the dark room to where he knew Rose was. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I will see you again, Rosie petal," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I promise you that."

Rose tightened their embrace. "Thanks Jack. Stay safe and see you soon,"

"See ya, honey." Jack pressed a button on a gadget he had in his pocket and disappeared.

Rose sat back with a sigh and wondered where the Doctor was. She still vividly remembered the look on his face when they were separated and it tore her up inside. She knew he'd come for her eventually, it just might take a _long_ time.

* * *

"President Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, will you help me?"

Of course, she'd agreed which is what led to his current predicament. Namely, him standing on the shoulders of an eight foot Slitheen- having somehow gotten up there in the first place- and clinging tightly to a mud wall with one hand, getting dirt up his fingernails for his efforts, whilst trying to unlock the trapdoor with his sonic screwdriver with his other hand.

_Click_!

"I've done it!" he cried happily. Inch by inch, he pushed the trapdoor open, screwing up his eyes as the bright sunlight hit them. After they had adjusted, the Doctor cautiously peered around. Luckily, the area was deserted so, using all of his upper body strength, he heaved himself out of the hole and stood up.

"I'll come back and get you, Mrs. President," he promised, "its not possible for me to get you out now,"

"Of course, Doctor. Just please don't forget about me,"

"I won't. Do you have any idea where your brothers may have taken my companions?"

'Margaret' frowned in thought. "Maybe our ship that we arrived in if they haven't left already,"

"Good idea. Thanks."

The Doctor nodded and took off at a run. He had a beautiful Rose to find.

* * *

'_Well, that was lucky_' Jack thought as he appeared in an empty storeroom on his spaceship, just next to the cockpit. He moved quietly to the door and pressed his ear against it, straining to hear the murmurs of the Gwarf and present Slitheen.  
"The Doctor is not stupid. He will escape quickly and try to stop us. But we are cleverer than he. By the time he has found his two worthless companions, we will be far away and already in stage two of our plan. My friends, we are unstoppable!"

Jack smiled grimly. No-one was unstoppable, especially not up against Captain Jack Harkness. He knew exactly what to do. It was just lucky that he was so familiar with their ship.

* * *

The Doctor gave a low cry of triumph as he exited the trees and saw that the Slitheen's ship was still there. Peering around for any enemies, he slipped quickly over the sand and into his TARDIS. There, he picked up a few necessary items before leaving again and making his way over to the other spaceship. Undoubtedly, there'd be guards somewhere but he was ready for them. And, sure enough, as soon as he'd opened the door using the sonic screwdriver, he heard an indignant screech from the two Slitheen guards.  
"Sorry," the Doctor told them, "You bought this on yourself."

He raised his hands and threw a small, bulging plastic bag of some sort filled with a liquid substance at each of them. The Slitheen guards screamed out before exploding.

"Vinegar bombs," the Doctor said out loud, brushing green goop off his pinstriped suit, "Swear by 'em!"

* * *

"Incy wincy spider, climbed up a water spout," Rose sang, hugging her knees to her chest and tapping her hand on her knee in time to the tune, "Down came the rain and washed poor Incy out…"

"Isn't that song a bit beyond you?" asked a voice,

"Doctor!" gasped Rose, her face breaking into a smile, "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Probably because you were singing so loudly!"

"I was bored!" she protested.

The Doctor grinned and came and crouched next to her, staring at her by the blue light of the sonic screwdriver. "You alright?" he asked her, softly,

"Yup," Rose nodded, "I'm… I'm sorry I've not been talking to you,"

"Don't apologise. It's me that should…again." The Doctor sighed and reached forward and brushed a lock of Rose's hair off her face. "I'm sorry for not leaving a message that would stay there. I'm sorry for abandoning you again and making you scared. And I'm _doubly_ sorry for breaking a promise."

Rose breathed out gustily.

"And before you say it, I'm sorry for the amount of apologising I'm going to be doing over the next few days."

Rose smiled slightly before reaching out and taking his hand. "I just got scared," she admitted in a low voice, "I didn't know if I could trust you to keep promises again. And it hurt."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor said, his hearts tearing to pieces, "I'm so, so sorry. You have every right to feel that way. I just hope that one day I can regain your trust. I know I've let you down big time,"

"You've already regained it," Rose whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, "you found me."

The Doctor pulled her into his familiar embrace, wiping her tears away with the tips of his fingers while his own fell unchecked down his cheeks. "I love you, Rose," he whispered brokenly, clutching her as if his life depended on it,

"Love you too. My Doctor."

* * *

It was about an hour later and the Doctor and Rose had returned to their TARDIS, holding hands once more. Rose had immediately gone to take a relaxing shower to clean herself up. Clambering up a tree and sitting in a dirty spaceship weren't exactly the cleanest things to do.

The Doctor sat in the captain's chair after making sure he wasn't covered in any Slitheen remains and smiled. "Put some music on, girl," he called to his TARDIS, feeling in the mood for it. He heard a little click and then music began to pour out into his ears. "Wonderful choice," he complimented, "one of my favourite songs in the _universe_!"

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_  
'It was true' mused the Doctor, 'I'd quite happily spend the rest of _my_ life watching Rose. She's amazing, so beautiful. I could never hurt her again or I'd loose her for good. I love her so much.'

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_  
Rose opened the bathroom door and listened. She could hear music coming from the control room and it was _good_ music, music she recognized from her time. She slipped down the corridor towards the source and looked in.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

The Doctor stood up, his hands in his pockets staring at the vortex as he listened carefully to the lyrics. They were summing up exactly what he was feeling; he didn't think he'd be able to live if Rose died or left. Thank God, indeed, she'd taken him back and they were together.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Rose took a step into the control room, watching her love who turned around slowly. He smiled lovingly as he saw her, looking into her eyes. In turn, she got lost in his chocolate pools, not averting her gaze as the music played around them.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

The lyrics were right, they were absolutely correct about both of their feelings. Unable to stand it any longer, Rose ran forward into his arms and their lips connected in a tender yet passionate kiss. Both of them poured their hearts and souls into the moment as they tried to convey just how much each other meant to them in just that little action.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

The lyrics trailed away and the music began to end but neither the Doctor nor his Rose noticed, too wrapped up in one another. They were home again; back in one another's arms where they should be for now and for forever. Their incredible love for each other would never end.

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	8. Part eight

**AS Levels and Aliens**

**_Thanks for the reviews. Got this chapter up eventually; Jessa7 gave me a challenge to get it up by yesterday evening but she then distracted me (using John Barrowman)… sighs dreamily. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me  
_**

* * *

_Almost there…_

Jack slithered on his stomach in the small, cramped tunnel just underneath the spaceship, praying he didn't get stuck and all those hours of working out would pay off.

_There! Now, which part was it?  
_  
He studied the array of wires next to him, trying to remember the instruction pamphlet he'd read and his Time Agent training. Ah, the mauve one should do the trick. Jack carefully extracted his wire cutters and gently snipped the right wire. Immediately above him, he heard an alarm going off and the panicked shouts of the aliens. Nodding his head as a sign of a job well done, he pulled himself forward. It was time to get out of here. This spaceship was no longer safe to be on, having just disconnected the engines. Plus, there was the little surprise he'd left in the side room near the cockpit. Jack was sure the Gwarf and Slitheen would _explode_ with joy when they found it.

* * *

Rose sighed with happiness as she sat, curled up in her lover's arms, on the captain's chair in the TARDIS. Suddenly, something occurred to her.

"What was the unexpected trouble?"

"Hmm?" asked the Doctor, sleepily,

"Yesterday when you got back from Raxacoricofallapatorius, you sad you'd run into some unexpected trouble,"

"Oh yeah. Well…" the Doctor grinned, "The TARDIS kind of materialised in 'Margaret's' personal quarters by accident and I guess I may have startled her a little as two minutes after arriving, I was holed up in jail."

Rose laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"It was OK, though," the Doctor continued, "Once she'd found out who I was and I'd apologised, she was ready to talk with me." He sighed. "I do feel sorry for her though. Having your family betray you like that, it's a horrible feeling."

Rose wondered if he was speaking from personal experience or not as his words held a bitter edge to then. She squeezed his hand softly and he squeezed back.

"Where's 'Margaret' now, anyway?" she asked, "Did she escape with you or…"

She was cut off by the Doctor leaping up with a shout. "Oh God! She's still down in the pit! We have to go and get her." He ran to the control panel and began jabbing buttons quickly. "It's too deep to climb out," he explained, "The TARDIS will have to land inside to get her out."

"How did _you_ get out then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor flashed her a cheeky smile. "I stood on the shoulders of a Slitheen."

As the image burst into her head, Rose couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing.

* * *

President Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen was bored.

It felt like she'd been sitting in this dark hole for ages, waiting for the Doctor to come back for her once he'd found his companions. She exhaled loudly as she thought about _her_ companions, her brothers. They'd betrayed her and left her down here to rot. She thought she knew them better than that. She still felt the internal pangs that a Slitheen only got when a family member had died and she'd felt it twice as hard. She knew two of her brothers were dead and that made her sad. Even though they had betrayed her, they were still her family.

Suddenly, she heard a strange whirring sound and the dark interior began to glow blue. 'Margaret' blinked. Somehow, there was now a blue police box standing in the middle of the pit. The door swung open and the Doctor stepped out.

"I apologise for taking so long," he said,

"You're here now. Thank you Doctor," she replied,

"Would you like to come in so we can get out of here?"

'Margaret' nodded and entered the police box. She gasped.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor said,

"It's amazing," she said, staring around in awe before frowning. "I suddenly feel as if I've been here before…"

She missed the look the Doctor threw at Rose before saying, "It's the only one in the universe; none other like it,"

"I must be mistaken then," 'Margaret' said.

The Doctor didn't reply, instead keying in the co-ordinates to take them back to the beach. "Here we are then."

Rose led the way out before stopping and chewing on her lip.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked,

"I'm wondering where Jack is," she explained, "he used his teleport to get onto…"

_Boom_!

A dull noise cut off her words, causing them all to look up sharply.

"He was on that!" Rose cried, "That spaceship that just exploded, oh God, what if he's dead?"

"My brothers are," said 'Margaret' softly, "I can feel it. My cousins too."

Rose gave a gasping sob. "He can't be dead, he can't be! He promised me, Doctor!"

The Doctor silently held out his arms and held his weeping companion. He, too, couldn't help but be worried about Jack's fate. He stroked Rose's hair whilst scanning the skies, looking at all the bits of the spaceship slowly falling down through the thick smoke. There was one heading in their direction very fast, a small black, round shape.

"Look out!" he said, pulling Rose away. 'Margaret' moved back as well and her mouth opened as she suddenly realised what it was.

"That's not debris! That's…"

Rose took her face away from the Doctor's shoulder just in time to see a large red and white parachute explode out of the capsule, slowing it down considerably but it still hit the sand with a substantial thud, bouncing several times before coming to a rest.

The three onlookers waited with bated breath, Rose shivering violently despite the suns warmth. Suddenly, an invisible door on the side of the capsule opened with a hiss and Captain Jack Harkness stood there, shakily.

"Well, it's a good thing that spaceship had an escape pod, unlike that damn Chula warship!"

"JACK!" Rose screamed, running over to him and helping him out before hugging him fiercely, "I was so scared…"

"I'm here, Rosie," the 51st century time agent said, stroking her cheek lightly, "I made it." His knees suddenly buckled and Rose staggered slightly as she suddenly found herself supporting his entire weight. The Doctor darted forward, helping to hold him up.

"I think he's a bit shocked and exhausted," the Doctor explained, "come on; let's get him in the TARDIS."

The two companions heaved their now unconscious friend between them into the TARDIS and along the corridor to Jack's old room- still exactly as he'd left it, months before.

"He'll be alright," the Doctor reassured Rose, "He just needs to sleep. It looks like he single handedly managed to stop the Gwarf and Slitheen."

Rose nodded and followed the Doctor back to the control room where 'Margaret' was patiently waiting. Suddenly, the TARDIS 'phone began to ring.

"Must be your Mum," the Doctor commented, "she has good timing!"

Rose smiled and picked up the receiver.

"Rose? Is that you?" Jackie's nervous voice said,

"Yeah. Hey Mum, you alright?"

"Yes thanks. I'm just phoning to tell you its Result's Day,"

"Oh thanks. We're on our way back,"

"Good... where are you?"

Rose grinned. "Two universes over on this incredible planet with a deserted beach just for us, 'cause the Doctor is so amazing."

The Doctor winked at her, grinning back.

"I'm sure he is. You two still happy then?"

"Mum," Rose replied, "we're never better."

Rose leant back with a sigh as the Doctor's arm circled her waist slowly, "Gotta go, Mum," she said, hurriedly, "see you in a bit!"

She replaced the phone unsteadily, her neck being assaulted by the Doctor's mouth. "If only we didn't have company," he murmured in her ear, referring to 'Margaret' who was politely ignoring them. "Come on, let's get you back home!"

He fiddled with the control panel and the Vortex began moving in her familiar rhythm. Then, the Doctor turned to 'Margaret'.

"I'm taking Rose back home first and then I'll take you to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Doctor. I admit I had been worrying about how I was to return home. The ship we arrived in can't be driven by just one Slitheen,"

"No worries," the Doctor replied, cheerfully, "Earth 2008, here we come!"

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	9. Part nine

**AS Levels and Aliens**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me_**

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose turned around and just had time to grin before nearly falling over from all of her friends ambushing her for a hug.

"Where have you been?" Kirsty yelled,

"It's been months! It's like you disappeared off the face of the planet!" Lauren added,

"Where's the Doctor?" That was Matt.

Rose laughed. "Good to see you guys too!"

"But where _have_ you been?" Kirsty demanded, "You just suddenly disappeared after the end of exams,"

"Me and the Doctor went travelling again," Rose explained, "We only got back about an hour ago,"

"Where did you go then?" Lauren asked, linking arms with her and making for the college hall where their results awaited,

"A deserted island," Rose grinned,

"_Deserted_?" Lauren gasped, "How'd you get there?"

"Oh the Doctor can get anywhere," Rose replied, airily,

"Bet he can," Kirsty joked,

"Where is he anyway?" Matt asked,

"He's busy taking someone we met home," Rose said, pushing down the small knot of fear in her stomach and thinking back to just half an hour ago.

* * *

Half an hour previously...

_The TARDIS materialised in its usual spot on the Powell Estate and Jackie looked up eagerly. The door opened and Rose ran out. _

"Hey Mum," she greeted, "We're back. It's still the right day, isn't it?"

"Oi!" said the Doctor, marching out of the TARDIS after Rose, "Of course it's still the right day! Hello Jackie!"

"Hi," Jackie said, trying not to laugh, "Good to see you both,"

"Us both?" asked Rose, her eyebrows raised,

"Yeah," Jackie admitted, "I thought I had better start liking the Doctor as you two seem permanently joined at the hip,"

"Thanks," the Doctor said, feeling oddly touched, "Right, when can you go for your results?"

"At two… so that's in three quarters of an hour. I better get going soon."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, I need to take 'Margaret' home. Can Jack stay in your Mum's flat? He'd probably sleep better there rather than in the TARDIS when it's moving."

"Sure," Rose nodded.

Together they fetched the still sleeping Captain Jack and put him in Rose's bed, explaining to Jackie who he was and what was wrong with him.

"I had better get going," Rose said, "Are you going to take 'Margaret' now?"

"Yes, it's not fair to leave her hanging any longer," the Doctor said. He took Rose's hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "I promise I'll be back as soon as possible,"

"You better be," Rose joked, trying to hide her unease. The Doctor wasn't fooled however.

"Rose, I can't do more than promise you. I don't know how long it's gonna take and I can't wait for you for 'Margaret's' sake. You've got the TARDIS 'phone number if you want to talk to me."

Rose sighed. "I know, Doctor. I'm just being silly. I trust you that you'll be back." Here, she allowed a small grin. "Otherwise Jack won't be very happy."

The Doctor laughed and kissed her sweetly. "Love you,"

"Love you too. See you when you get back."

* * *

"Has he been behaving himself?" Matt asked, breaking Rose out of her memory,

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said, not particularly wanting to drag up the last few days. They were over and she wanted to try and forget them- well the bad parts at least.

"So what did you get up to on a _deserted_ island?" asked Kirsty, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Rose grinned and mock- punched her friend. "Mind out of the gutter! We just talked and sunbathed and…snogged." She sighed happily at the numerous memories.

Her friends laughed. "I do believe, Rose Tyler, that you are in love," Matt proclaimed,

"_Deeply_ so," Lauren said,

"_Extremely_ deeply so," Kirsty said, "We're happy for you, Rose,"

"Thanks guys," Rose said, "Come on; let's go see just how badly we did in our exams!"

* * *

"AAARRGH!" screamed Jackie Tyler,

"Mum?" asked Rose, slightly scared,

"I'm so proud of you, Rose," her mother said, giving her a hug,

"What's she done now?" asked a tired voice from the doorway.

Rose turned. "Jack! You're awake!"

"Yup. Erm… where are we?"

"Mum's flat back on Earth. You fainted after escaping in the… erm…escape pod,"

"Oh," Jack said, rubbing his eyes, "How'd you do then?"

"A in French and Law. B in Psychology and C in History," said Rose proudly,

"Is that good?"

"Absolutely," Jackie said, "It's very good,"

"Well done then Rose. I take it you're Rose's Mom?" Jack asked.

Jackie nodded, still a bit cautious about this latest arrival.

"Pleased to meet you," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it. Jackie blushed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Jack, she's my _Mum_," she said, pointedly,

"Sorry," Jack grinned, "Say, where's the Doctor?"

"Taking 'Margaret' back,"

"Oh right. Everything alright between you two again?"

"Yup," said Rose, happily, "I told him what was bothering me and it's all sorted out,"

"What happened?" asked Jackie, suddenly.

Rose bit her lip, having forgotten that her mother didn't know the entirety of their adventures of the past few days. "We had a bit of a… erm… misunderstanding," she said, "But it's all sorted now. Please don't bother him, Mum,"

"Alright," Jackie conceded, "So what are your plans for the rest of today?"

"I'm meeting the others in the pub at eight to celebrate. Wanna come, Jack?"

"Hmm, an early twenty first century English pub… could be interesting," Jack accepted. His eyes suddenly widened. "Say, are many of your friends coming?"

* * *

Suffice to say, the pub was packed when Jack and Rose walked in later that day. Rose immediately saw a large group of her friends surrounding several tables and made her way over.

"This is Jack," Rose introduced, "I met him on our travels,"

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service," Jack said, oozing with charm,

"Ooh American!" Kirsty said, "Seriously Rose. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rose asked, innocently,

"Find two gorgeous blokes and make friends and more with then," Lauren piped up,

"I don't think I really gave Rose a chance to decided whether she'd be friends with me or not," Jack said, squeezing in between Lauren and Kirsty, "Now, what do you lovely ladies want to drink?"

Rose sat down with a smirk. It certainly looked like Jack was better, he was back in business.

* * *

The hours slipped by pleasantly. Rose reacquainted herself with all of her college friends and told those who didn't already know her improvised version of where she had been. Being teenagers, there was a lot of banter and playful teasing towards Rose going on, which Captain Jack joined in all too enthusiastically.

"You can talk!" Rose retorted,

"I know I can. Hear my lovely voice… la la la!"

"That's singing," Rose said, sticking her tongue out.

"Right back at ya," Jack replied, sticking his tongue out at her causing a large proportion of the girls and some of the boys to sigh dreamily.

"Where did you find him?" Kirsty asked,

"I got swept off my feet, literally," Rose smirked.

Jack laughed. "I have that effect on people,"

"He kind of saved me from almost certain death," Rose said, cautiously, not wanting to reveal the entire truth,

"So you're a hero too?" Lauren said,

"Yeah, proper action man, me," Jack said, grandly.

Rose spat out a mouthful of her drink in laughter.

"What?"

"I'll give you that, I suppose," Rose spluttered,

"Thank you!"

"You're most welcome." She smiled and leant back in her chair before sighing, thinking of the Doctor. Jack gave her an understanding look before nudging her foot underneath the table. She nudged him back and let the conversation wash over her.

* * *

"Rooose!" Jack crooned, "Rosie…"

"What?" she asked, coming out of her daydream to see Jack grinning at her.

"Look behind you."

Before Rose had a chance to turn, cool hands came over her eyes. She placed her hands on top of them.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice, in her ear.

Rose smiled, instantly recognising the voice.

"Doctor!" She stood up, spun around and fell into his warm embrace.

"Jackie told me you might be here," he said, softly, "and I hear congratulations are in order." The Doctor closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks," Rose said, when they came up for air again, "I didn't expect you to be back so quickly."

The Doctor gave a brief chuckle. "Ah now, that's 'Margaret's' doing. She literally threw herself out of the TARDIS so I could get back to you quicker."

Rose smiled. "She was nice. Very different to when we last saw her,"

"Yeah, that's two things that I've done right in my life,"

"What's the other one?" Rose asked, the corners of her mouth curling up,

"Meeting you of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, before claiming her mouth with his own again,

"Break it up!" called Jack, good naturedly, "there's innocent eyes around here. Don't go burning them!"

"Jack," the Doctor said, pulling away from Rose momentarily to speak to his male companion, "If you're going to come travelling with us again, you're gonna have to get used to me and Rose snogging each other's brains out every moment of every day!"

"Eww!" groaned all of Rose's listening friends, "Did you have to put it so graphically?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, instantly, sitting down on Rose's vacated chair and pulling her down onto his lap, "Anyone got any problems with that?"

"No!" everyone chorused, grinning.

"There's something unusual about you, Doctor," said Matt, suddenly,

"I'm a very unusual person," the Doctor replied, cheerfully,

"Yeah, but more unusual than most," Lauren said, "For example, what on Earth was that psychic paper that Rose used last time you were here?"

The Doctor hesitated only for a second. "Nickname for Rose's ID. Got the name while we were travelling. Long story,"

"OK and why did _you_ have Rose's ID?"

"'Cause she'd loose it if she had it!"

"Oi!" Rose said, poking him,

"It's the truth!"

"He has got a point…" Matt began, grinning. Rose was known for losing things at college.

"Great! You have my friends ganging up against me now," Rose complained, poking the Doctor again,

"Oww! Stop poking me! It hurts!"

"You deserve it!"

Jack and Rose's other friends watched the playful banter in amusement. It was just too cute.

* * *

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


	10. Part ten

**AS Levels and Aliens**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me_**

* * *

Rose awoke slowly. She stretched out all of her muscles comfortably before opening her eyes.

"Hello,"

"Mmm, morning Doctor," she said, smiling lazily before suddenly looking at her Doctor again. "You're not wearing anything!"

"I'm wearing my pants" he assured, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything last night."

Rose relaxed visibly. "Thank God for that!"

Something flickered in the Doctor's eyes. "Don't you want to…?"

"Oh no I _do_!" Rose said, hurriedly, "I just want to be able to remember it. And I can't remember anything much from last night. And I have the most enormous headache,"

"Aww," the Doctor said, "I don't know. You humans and your alcohol."

Rose feebly hit him. "You drunk as much as I did!"

"Ah yes but that was _after_ I'd arrived. Now come on, let's get up and see if the TARDIS has a hangover cure for you… and probably Jack as well,"

"Where is Jack?" Rose asked, allowing the Doctor to take her hand and lead her out of her bedroom,

"Probably in his room, still asleep. We left him at the pub last night. He was getting pretty comfortable with one of your friends,"

"Jessa," Rose said, immediately, "_honestly_!" She tugged on the Doctor's arm. "Now, where's my hangover cure?"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose were happily feeding each other breakfast when Jack finally stumbled in.

"Good night?" the Doctor asked,

"Mmm hmm," Jack mumbled. His face paled at the sight of the food on the table. "I think I'm gonna be sick,"

"The Doctor's got something that'll make it go away," Rose said, helpfully, "I had a terrible headache when I woke up but he fixed me right up."

Jack raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, before pouring himself a mug of strong coffee.

"Right Jack," the Doctor said, briskly, "What exactly did you do on that spaceship that caused it to blow up?"

The ex-time agent grinned. "I clipped a wire which disconnected the engines, meaning the Gwarf couldn't fly away and then activated a bomb that I'd discovered on there earlier. I then got into an escape pod and fell back to the planet with a bump. Gwarf and Slitheen nil, Captain Jack Harkness one,"

"Good work," the Doctor said, impressed,

"Thanks. I have my uses occasionally." Jack took a swig of coffee and eyed the Doctor. "So, what's your excuse?"

"What?"

"Why'd you leave Rose again?"

"Jack… it doesn't matter," Rose said, quickly,

"Yeah, it does," the Doctor said, softly, "I never did tell you, did I? Well, I had every intention of taking you with me but the TARDIS warned me of something. She said that humans and other aliens not native to the planet are banned from Raxacoricofallapatorius- it's a new rule since we were there last- and they're automatically thrown into prison. That's probably why I was apprehended so fast! Anyway, I was speaking to 'Margaret' and she doesn't know why it's a rule and she's going to try and remove it." He looked at Rose to find her staring at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said, her voice cracking slightly, "I just can't believe how much of an idiot I was. You had a perfectly valid excuse and I didn't even give you a chance to explain!"

"Rose," the Doctor said, cupping her face with his hands, "It's OK, you were upset…"

"No it's not, Doctor," Rose said, almost in tears, "I didn't give you a chance, I just spat in your face. God, how vile am I? I'm supposed to love you!"

"Rose!" the Doctor almost shouted, "Stop it. You were allowed to be upset and I totally understood why you acted like that. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you. And you're not vile at all; you're the most amazing person I know."

Rose stared through teary eyes at her love, who was willing her to understand. "Emotions can make us do funny things," he said, calmly, "We got through it and I believe it's made us both stronger. Everything's forgiven."

Rose nodded, smiling weakly. "Everything's forgiven," she repeated, before hugging the Doctor.

It was time to put the past behind them.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do until college starts again?"

Rose looked up from the telly at her mother's question. She and Jackie were alone in the flat; the Doctor and Jack were in the TARDIS.

"I dunno," Rose said, "We can't go off again; don't think we have enough time."

Jackie nodded. "Sticking on Earth then?"

"I guess so. I'll have to talk to the Doctor."

Jackie watched the television for a while before asking her next question. "What's going to happen with the Doctor? You won't be able to travel with him forever."

Rose sighed. "I know, we're just going to make the most of it. We've got years,"

"Unless you get killed."

Rose turned to her Mum in shock. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared for you, sweetheart. I don't know if you'll ever come home again sometimes,"

"Mum… oh Mum," Rose said, standing up and giving her a hug, "The Doctor looks after me, I'm fine,"

"He's not always going to be there for you…"

"I know," said a quiet voice from the doorway. The women turned to see the Doctor leaning against the frame. "I won't always be there to protect Rose but she can look after herself. She's strong, Jackie, stronger than when I first met her. You should be proud of her,"

"I am," Jackie sobbed, "I'm just scared she's going to die and you won't be able to prevent it. I've heard and seen the type of things you two tackle and it's all so dangerous!"

"It is," the Doctor confirmed, a sad smile on his face, "But Rose does and can cope with it, I realised that when I first left her just over a year ago. I can't promise that she'll never die or get hurt but I can promise I'll do my utmost to prevent it."

Jackie sighed and blew her nose. "Alright Doctor. I trust you. Just please try your best. Now, who wants a cuppa?"

Both the Doctor and Rose confirmed their wish and Jackie left for the kitchen. They looked at one another.

"Come with me," Rose said, leading the Doctor into her bedroom, "I've got something for you."

The Doctor sat on her pink bed while she scrabbled in a cupboard before coming to sit next to him.

"I got you this last Christmas," she said, holding out a small package.

The Doctor slowly unwrapped it and gasped as she saw a handsome leather writing set. "It's beautiful,"

"I just thought you might like it as I've seen you writing sometimes in the TARDIS," Rose said, shyly, "I left you a message."

She watched as the Doctor opened it and looked at the first page. There, in Rose's curly handwriting were the words "_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love you Doctor, always have, always will. Even if I never see you again I hope you know my love for you will never die_."

He turned to Rose with tears in his eyes, fortunately not masking the pure love that shone brightly. "I love it Rose," the Doctor said, "And I love you. And I know."

Rose smiled at him, her eyes echoing his, before capturing his lips for a kiss, opening her mouth as she felt the Doctor's tongue probing for entrance. She ran her hands through his hair gently and his hands tightened on her waist.

"Teas, up!" Jackie called, breaking the moment but not their love. That was constant.

* * *

Rose sat on the bin outside her block of flats watching her two boys dart in and out of the TARDIS for reasons unknown to her. She was extremely happy- she couldn't remember being this happy before. She had a fantastic man who loved her and she loved him back, a brother who cared for her and would do anything for her, a very supportive mother and amazing friends. It was brilliant.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, coming towards her with the Doctor,

"Where are we going?"

The Doctor placed his hands on her hips and looked up into her face, his knee buckling grin firmly plastered on his face. "I am taking you, Rose Tyler, on two weeks of fun. We're getting in the TARDIS and going anywhere on Earth that you fancy. You up for it?

"It sounds amazing!" Rose said,

"It does, doesn't it?" the Doctor replied, picking Rose up and taking a step backward allowing her to wrap her arms and legs around him.

"Jack, are you coming?"

"If you want me," Jack said, a little awkwardly, not wanting to get in their way,

"Of course we want you!" Rose cried, extending a hand to him,

"Sounds good to me, then. Count me in!"

Rose squealed as the Doctor twirled her around while Jack watched in amusement.

"Are you off then?" Jackie asked, appearing from the stairway suddenly,

"Yup," the Doctor said, "We'll be back in two weeks. You've got the TARDIS 'phone number if needs be,"

"Alright. Have fun you three. Try not to get into any trouble!"

"Huh, trouble finds us!" Jack said, laughingly,

"I hope it doesn't this time," the Doctor said, pulling out his TARDIS key with difficulty as he was still holding Rose, "I want to enjoy the next two weeks without running for my life!"

"I though you enjoyed that," Rose said, grinning slyly.

The Doctor shook his head and poked her.

"Let's just ignore any trouble then," Jack said,

"Deal!" the three time travelers spoke as one, before entering their ship.

"See ya, Mum. Love you!" Rose waved, before the door closed and the TARDIS began to disappear.

Jackie kept waving, knowing they would be able to see her on the console screen. When they had completely gone, she sighed and began to walk back to her flat, not noticing the figure on the outskirts of the Powell Estate.

"What the _HELL_?"

Matt had seen the TARDIS.

* * *

**_17/02/07- Edited this story and changed a couple of words that made me shudder when I read them- like the first kiss eww. Anyway, you may be pleased to know there is a sequel and another sequel and then a further sequel… Happy reading! _**

**_Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received_**


End file.
